Creepypasta High School Adventures
by ShinxLover99
Summary: Hey... This is a preview... for a story my friend lunaeclipce and I are writing... follow and fav if you enjoy and comment if you want us to post the whole thing when we are done... thanks! (She posted four paragraphs as a preview... LAME!) Rated T for Language... English, and you don't have to press 1 to hear it... lol... and romancey things... NO SMUT, sadly.


Liu was out walking around Los Angeles wearing his blood red t-shirt that showed off his perfectly toned body and wonderful biceps, his ripped blue jeans, and his black jordans. His brunette hair covered most of the scars on his tan face. He kept his lily pad green eyes hidden because they were an unnatural shade of green. He was trying to get his mind off this girl who had just transferred. He couldn't get her emerald green eyes, her lower back length , dark brunette hair, her curvy body, her red and black outfit, HER, out of his mind. "I need to get her name, I've been staring at her for two weeks now." Liu said to himself, a bit embarrassed, his face slowly becoming a color resembling a cherry tomato.

It was a warm summer night and Veronica was sitting in her room. She was bored out of her mind, and decided to go on Cleverbot and mess around with it. She went on and said… Hello Cleverbot. What is your name?

The waves slowly hit the shore on a warm night as Victoria walked along the beach in this unfamiliar place. She just moved here two weeks ago from New York and was a little home sick. In New York her friends went out to the near by arcade nearly everyday, and now there's nobody to go anywhere with. She's a shy girl when you first meet her, but then she's sassy, fun, and energetic. She good at school and her drawings are phenomenal….But that's not going to happen for a long time. The whole reason she moved was her "parents" got a job transfer. They didn't ask what she wanted, they just rushed out to this place. Now, here she is….. walking along the beach, a satchel with drawing materials she used on the side of her hip, and alone.

The real world was boring for BEN. He wasn't very social and was a bit of a gamer geek. He came home almost right after school and went on his computer to play his games. But one warm evening, his gamer buddies had to go for a special thing their school was planning. So there he was all alone on his computer. Then he noticed a website called Cleverbot. 'Weird name.' BEN thought to himself, but decided to go on anyway. "The website uses people from around the world on it to talk to others on it, simple enough." BEN said to himself. The chat popped up and asked Hello Cleverbot. What is your name? He replied with a really creepy name "My name is BEN DROWNED"

Liu was walking by the beach, and stopped, watching the scarlet sun set over the ocean. As he was watching his eyes drifted everywhere, and he could have sworn he saw someone. He ran to the beach, tripping on his shoe laces twice, before making it to the sand. He walked over to the person, and saw it was the girl. "SHIT!" He yelled, then turned to run away, and fell flat on his face.

"Hello my name is BEN DROWNED" Cleverbot replied. 'Huh? That's a weird name, but I seem to remember it from somewhere…... Where?' Veronica asked herself. She couldn't remember so she looked it up on Google. "Oh yeah, he was that haunted Link from Majora's Mask. Wow, someone said that. Sad person." She said, but typed, Well, if you are BEN, then what is my name? First and last.

As Victoria headed down the beach she noticed how beautiful the sunset was. "Well that's one thing that's worth staying here for…..." She thought to herself as she took out her sketch book and sat down near a set of stairs. She began to draw the scarlet sunset with grace and elegance. As she started to get to the general shape she began to smile which she hadn't done in over 3 she heard someone yell "SHIT!". The smile quickly turned to a startled frown as a guy trying to run away fell flat on his face. Victoria didn't know how to respond to that…. She was just sitting there looking at the guy still in the sand. Then she started to giggle in a really cute way, but the guy couldn't hear from where he fell, she made sure.

As BEN began to start up the conversation the cleverbot asked "Then what's my first and last name?". He really didn't really want to guess but…. He didn't want to end the chat so he guessed "Your first name is Veronica, and last name is Gemmings." He guessed from the top of his head vaguely remember a classmate's name. Little did he know he guessed right.

Liu sat up, spitting out a mouthful of grainy wet sand. "Oh my gods. You ju-just s-saw that?" He asked, hearing a girlish giggle. "F-fuck. I-I'm such an i-idiot. I-I'm going to go." He said, getting up, and making sure he was looking down so this girl didn't see how cruel Gaea had been to him. "I'll-I'll see you in class tomorrow." He says before turning around and starting to walk away. "Oh my gods, I'm such an idiot. Why would she even talk to me? I'm just a freak of Gaea. No one ever talks to me other than Jeff. I hate you Jeff. Why did you do this to me? UGH!" He mumbled as he walked away, praying to Zeus that she didn't hear him.

Veronica had just taken a sip of water from her purple water bottle that she had grabbed from her mini fridge, so she did a sort of spit take, and choked for about 10 seconds. 'Oh my god.' "How the fuck did you know my name? Wait... BEN DROWNED, why do you look like a kid in my class, Ben Dremington?" She typed back, secretly studying a picture she had taken of Ben when he wasn't looking, and comparing it to the pictures of BEN DROWNED. "I wish Ben would talk to me. He is so hot! I bet he has a fucking six pack." She said to herself, in a dreamy tone.

As the guy started to get up he started to stutter something about the Greek gods or something and then replied " See you in school tomorrow.. At that point Victoria was really curious, one to see if he was ok, and two if he's really in her class. When she got up she quickly jogged to catch up with him. "Hey, are you alright? That was a nasty fall." Victoria said catching up to him. Then she noticed a cut on his chin. She reached into her bag and pulled out a band-aid case she has just incase she pricks herself with something. As she begins to reach his chin she notices how tall he is. She had to float a little to reach his chin. But as soon as she tries to stick the band-aid on he backed Victoria realized she was FLOATING. "OOOOHHH CRAP." She replied just noticing she was using her powers.

BEN's jaw drops as he read his screen. "How the fuck did you know my name? Wait... BEN DROWNED, why do you look like a kid in my class, Ben Dremington?" He couldn't believe he guessed right, and furthermore how she knew his name. He didn't talk to anyone so why would she know his name?! "How do you know me?!" He replied after he closed his jaw from dropping.

Liu backed away as he noticed the girl start floating. Well, that and he knew had she gotten any closer, she would've seen his eyes. One of the reasons he was a freak. Gaea, or Mother Nature, as people in America say, cursed him with these eyes. "I-I'm fine." He said turning around, and facing the ocean instead of her. "S-so are you like a demigod or something? It's ok if you are, actually it would be better than ok." Liu said before sitting down on the sand, still not facing this girl. Liu realised what he had said and face-palmed himself really hard. "I'm such an idiot. Why Gaea? Why did you curse me with such strange looks? Why did you make me like this? Aphrodite why did you make it so no one would love me, but I could love others, and Poseidon as always, your waters look amazing." He says out loud, momentarily forgetting that the girl was behind him. As soon as he remembered he turned around, looking straight down at his feet, and said, "I-I'm sorry you just heard that. I-I gotta go." He said as a few tears had already started running down his cheeks.

Veronica was shocked. She was talking to Ben Dremington, THE Ben Dremington. "Long story. I probably just scared the shit out of you, but why did you put BEN DROWNED as your name? He's one of my favorite Creepypastas, but still? And if you want to know how I know your name, call me. My number is (123)456-7890. All I can say is… TIME TO PAY." TIME TO PAY was Veronica's catch phrase ever since she got killed. She still remembers that day. Shivers went down her spine. She can barely see without her glasses when she is in her human form. She looked out on the turquoise colored water. 'After this conversation would be a good time to swim, and maybe get my next victim.' She thought to herself, without realizing that two people blocked her normal straight path to the ocean.

Victoria was just standing there as the guy rambled on about if she was a demigod and other nonsense when he turned around and started to run away again. She started to run after the guy because she swore she saw tears rolling down his face. She used the wind powers she had to gain speed after she was starting to slow down. She got in front of him and gave him a embracing hug. He stopped dead in his tracks. 'He's really muscular.' She thought, still hugging him. She looked up to see a shocked look on his face. "Look, I'm not whatever you called me, but I'm different from the rest of the kids, ok?" She said still hugging him for support. "You don't have to cry if you make a mistake." Victoria said with a soothing smile.

BEN saw a number on his screen, wondering if he should call or not. The classmate he doesn't really remember, remembers him really well and he's wondering why. He decides to call the number that was on the screen and he thinks 'While I'm at it I'll at her number into my phone just incase." he says to himself while thinking of the comment, TIME TO PAY.

Liu looked at this girl who was hugging him. He started blushing, thinking of thoughts that unfortunately can't be mentioned. "I-I'm not crying because of that. Gaea, or as people here say, Mother Nature, made me the world's freakiest freak of all, so the fact you just heard me praying to the gods is kind of embarrassing. Oh, fuck, I'm babbling again. I'm sorry, I shouldn't of disturbed you. I'll leave you alone now, but you need to stop hugging me." He said quickly, trying not to let her see his eyes, or the knife in his pocket he uses to carve driftwood into beautiful masterpieces. He had just carved one of a victorian sea lily, for he loved those flowers. As he was talking and he shifted, the carving he made fell out of his pocket, but he didn't notice.

Veronica's phone went off, and she jumped a little. "H-hello?" She squeaked. Then, she mentally slapped the fuck out of herself for stuttering. "Hello. This is Veronica Gemmings, from the Gemmings residence, how may I direct your call?" She asked, trying not to laugh, thinking someone tried to prank call her, and as always, she tried to pretend she was rich and had butler's.

Victoria came up with a plan, "Only if you put this band-aid on will I stop." She said looking at the thing that dropped out of his pocket and thinking " Mother Nature's my nickname" And laughing on the inside. He took the band-aid from her hand and she let go. Victoria pick up the thing and started to stare it. It was a beautiful carving of a victorian lily made out of wood. He put on the band-aid. Then out of nowhere she started to sing a soothing lullaby that could sooth the pain of anybody who hear it. As she was singing she started to glow a bright gold and started to change form.

After BEN heard that pick up he started to burst out laughing and answered, "This is BEN, and I would like to speak with you." Still laughing. He could hear Veronica scream "I'm so sorry!"

Liu watched, 'Mother Nature' as she glowed a bright gold. "What in Hades is going on here?" He said to her, taking the band-aid off his chin. He moved the hair out of his eyes so he could get a better look at what was happening. Then he noticed she was holding a piece of wood, that was carved into something extremely familiar. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. How did she get that? Fuck. There goes my reputation." He says, frantically checking his pockets for the carving he just made. When he stopped searching, he noticed the girl staring at his eyes, and gave him a warm smile. The smile felt so unsettling, so put the hair back in front of his eyes, and turned around, "Yeah, I-I'm going to go now. You can keep that if you want, just please don't tell anyone I carved it, I need my reputation." Liu said, before walking away. He tripped again, and somewhat landed on his face again, cutting his nose. "Ow! Fuck!" He screamed, before getting up and turning towards the girl. "My name is Liu. What's your name?" He asked politely, not noticing the blood dripping down his nose.

Veronica mentally slapped the fuck out of herself even more, and apologized for saying that, and went to explain how she knew his name. "I'm our class's Student Body President, so when I noticed you were shy, I looked up who you were. Sorry." She said, starting to hum something that sounded like 'Fairytale' by Alexandar Ryback. "OH! I almost forgot, do you want to meet up and hang out later tonight? Maybe around midnight, and possibly go swimming?"

As Victoria began to change, the guy stared at her, dazed by what she was doing. Victoria was looking fondly at the craving of the victorian lily because it reminded her of home. Then she looked at the guy with a tender smile. Victoria noticed his beautiful eyes and smiled even more. The guy freaked out, then asked what was her name, and said she could keep the craving, and she replied with "I have 4 names which one do you want?" She said it as it echoed through the air gracefully. Her form was as bright as the sun, her eyes golden, her hair almost reaching the ground now and was blonde, and she was now wearing a white dress.

BEN didn't really care how she knew his name at this point, he just wanted to not be bored. Then she suggested that they meet up at the beach. He really didn't like water, really doesn't like water. "Can we meet somewhere else?" He replied trying to change the meeting place. BEN has had a horrible fear of water since he was little.

Liu looked at the girl, "You have four names? I'll say I want all of them, but start with whatever form you were just in. I feel like the way you look in school is the best." He replied, still looking down. a few drops of blood hit the sand, and the vision in his right eye blurred. "Ow!" He screamed as she opened her mouth to reply, and flung his hands to his head, falling on his knees, his head pounding, meaning he was about to turn into Sully. Sully stood up perfectly fine and looked at the girl Liu had been talking to. The only difference was his voice was low and scratchy, and his lily pad green eyes were now a raincloud gray. "Hey baby. Aren't you looking quite fine tonight. Wanna kiss?" He asked looking over her body.

Veronica sighed. "Oh, yeah. Sure. Uhm, how about we meet at the video game arcade by the beach, so i can take a quick swim? I'll be there in 30 minutes bye!" She says, and then hangs up, desperate to get a quick swim. She ran down the alley way by her house to get to the beach like she usually did, and ran all the way, not noticing the two people until it was too late. She crashed into the boy, and tumbled. "Sorry." She yelled as she got up and continued running. She jumped into the air and did a quadruple backflip into the water transforming as she jumped in the air. Her clothes disappeared and underneath them were these black scales. She swam for about 20 minutes, and went to dry off, so she could go hang out with Ben. In five minutes she was in her human form, and running into the video game arcade, well rolling technically. "Hello." She said to the manager, her brother, Xavier, "Give me the key."  
>"Fine. But don't let anyone in unless you tell me first." "Sure thing, my friend is coming over, and I don't want you to scare him off. LEAVE." She yelled shoving her brother away. She unlocked the doors and waited for Ben.<p>

Victoria knew something was wrong as soon as that line was it was too late she was PISSED OFF! A strong wind started to surround her and the form she was in was disappearing. Her white dress was now pitch black, her long hair was history, it was now short and black, her eyes scarlet red, black ora was coming out of them and a really angry look in her eyes. "Bitch please if you're going to be a rude mother fucker go somewhere else and go fuck yourself" Victoria replied as she was really pissed off. The guy just looked at her shocked then ran over with a smirk on his face. "I'll be taking this" He said as he took the carving and ran away. Just as he ran away, a girl hit him girl just continued while saying sorry.

BEN was relieved that that the stop was changed. "Well an arcade is right up my alley" he said out loud to got up the see what was in his closet to change into. All he really had was a green sweatshirt and jeans." Well….. this will have to do" He said taking off his shirt. BEN started to walk to the arcade when a big gust of wind came out of nowhere. He decided to ignore it and keep walking. As he got to the arcade he noticed she was already there. "Hi, you Veronica?" He asked looking at the girl.

Sully stood up, dazed, before Liu took over. "What just h-happened?" He asked, before he noticed the carving in his hands. "S-shit. S-Sully I hate you." He said before fainting, his hair not covering his face at all, so the scars, and stitches on his face now clearly visible.

"Yes I am. Nice to finally meet you Ben. What's your favorite video game? I bet you can't beat any of my high scores." Veronica says, trying not to drool at what Ben was wearing. She was wearing a cute little forest green skirt, with a lighter shade of green for her shirt. She didn't know one of her black scales was still on her lower leg. "Oh, and are you hungry? I just caught a mess of fish. I can cook them up for us if you are hungry." She added, trying to be a polite host.

Victoria flew over to where the guy fainted. She turned back to her normal self as she looked at his face. Stitches and scars was all she could see on his face. She was horrified and saddened to see that. But there was a gentle look on his face that took it all away. Victoria pick him up with her monstrous strength and put him back on the beach. She sat down, put his head on her lap, took her sweater out of her bag and placed it over him, then started to draw the moon as it slowly came up the starry night sky.

BEN was a bit sceptical at first when he saw a scale on her leg. He didn't mention but said, "I bet I can beat all of your high scores".They started the challenge each over to a game off to see which one was better. BEN had the most fun he had in years with a live person. His parents didn't care what he did since they have all day jobs, so it's a little lonely all by himself.

Liu started waking up somewhat in a haze, and noticed that his hair wasn't in his face. He sat up quickly, and let his hair go over his face. He turned around to figure out what had happened and saw the girl looking at the moon. He got curious, and looked at what she was drawing. He gasped in shock of how good her drawing was. It was so realistic. "Wow..., you are an amazing artist. And, uhm, I believe this belongs to you." He said, giving her back the carving he had made. "It took me a week to carve that. I kept messing up on this leaf, and then I thought of the person who somehow inspired me to carve that, and got it right." He said, sitting next to her watching her draw.

Veronica sighed after the 4th round of him beating her by five or six points. "Wow, you are really hard to beat." She said taking a break. "Why are you looking at my leg?" She asked before she looked down and saw the lone scale. "Uhm… I-I can explain the scale." She said before she started hyperventilating. 'Calm down, or you will become V. Don't go semi-mer on him. Please don't.' She told herself. She couldn't calm down, and started growing scales all over her body. The scales on her legs looked like black jeans with bell-bottoms, and the scales on the top just covered her upper area. Her beautiful sea foam green eyes went all white, her long honey blonde hair with red highlights began to turn into a deep murky black that looked like the deep polluted ocean, and her perfectly normal teeth became shark teeth. She hissed, and grabbed a raw fish ripping it's eyes out so she could see. "Hello Ben. I'm V, and you need to come swimming with me." She said grabbing Ben's arm with an iron grip, and dragging him towards the beach. "Now Time To Pay for making me come out you little brat. Could've not started, but you had to turn me into this." She said, smiling at Ben creepily. Veronica fought back, not wanting to hurt Ben, and won, when she yelled, "I WON"T HURT BEN! HE IS NEEDED BY PEOPLE UNLIKE ME!" and then passed out.

Victoria was almost done the outline of the drawing when Liu woke up. She listened to him and got the carving, a bit surprised he carved it. "By the way my names are Victoria, Celestia, Luna, and my nickname is Mother Nature, in the order you saw." She said still drawing, but started to fall asleep. Victoria began to fall sideways towards Liu and onto his shoulder, and fell asleep. After 3 transformations, she was dead tired.

BEN was freaked out by whatever that was. Veronica was still grabbing his arm with a tight grip. He looked around to make sure no one was there and glitched his arm out of her grip. "Damn that hurt, son of a -" he muffled because of the pain in his arm. He looked at Veronica and started to pick her up to head back to the arcade, carrying her on his back.

Liu was a bit shocked at first, but learned to like having Victoria asleep on his shoulder. He leaned in and rested his head on top of hers, singing a lullaby he learned when he was younger. "Sleep, and dream of peace. Sleep and dream of friends. Dream of food with no end, dream of having fun again. Dream of Jeff, and dream of mom. Dream. Oh just dream on. There will be something in the morning, for everyday is new. Something there for Jeff, and something there for you. Maybe, just maybe your mom will be there too." He sang, before he started to silently cry, for the morning after his dad sang that to him, he and Jeff were the only ones left in the house. A few tears fell from his face into Victoria's hair. He lightly set her head on his lap, and began carving a tiger out of a piece of driftwood he had in his pocket. He clipped his thumb three times with the knife, but just kept working, hoping none of his blood fell in Victoria's hair with his tears.

Veronica started to wake up, noticing she was being carried, and started freaking out again. "Who are you? Let me go! Please. I'm sorry if I hurt yo- Ben?" She asked curiously. "Ben! Why are you carrying me? Let me go, let me go. I'm too young to die. I didn't mean to upset you, just please don't hurt me!" She started crying, going into her full mermaid form. She became enveloped in a black aura, and her scales grew to form her tail. Her sea foam green eyes, becoming a lavender color, her hair going from honey blonde, to a blue coral color, her lips becoming a coral pink color, and her fingernails becoming covered in what looked like white nail polish when they were usually naked. Her tail glowed a light blackish purple, and her hands became webbed. "P-please don't call me a freak. I-I'm part mermaid. I was killed one day a few years ago, but wasn't killed correctly. If a mermaid doesn't die correctly they live until they die again, but the first time hurt so much. I was harpooned and lost my eyes while I was swimming by a boat, and I was caught in a net, dragged on board, and I met… people… yeah, people…... and… I'm sorry!" She said crying even more, letting off this dark purple aura instead of tears, and her nails began changing into this dark purple color because she was in her mermaid form now.

Victoria was dreaming of the day she became "Mother Nature". Her family was a religious household, a very religious household. One night, when she was five, the church called her parents for something she was soon to find out. It was like any other Sunday, getting up for church and getting ready, but something was different. Instead of braiding her long hair, her mother put flowers, beads, and let the natural curls fall down to her shoulders. Of course she didn't mind because she liked it down. They went to the church in the family car, but as they got to the church her parents got quiet. They pulled up the the church, and got out of the car with her in hand. As soon as they opened the door her hands were tied behind her back, she was blindfolded, and told to wait like a good girl. She was pulled to a room she didn't know and they took the blindfold off. There, in front of her, was a pit of fire, water, earth, and air. Plants were growing in the dirt and half the pit said hell and the other heaven. The people wore black cloaks and said over and over again "Our sins will be cleansed." It came to a halt when another person came with a white robe and said, "Today we will sacrifice this young girl to cleanse ourselves of our sins my children, tonight the gods will make us pure!" The crowd cheered with joy. Victoria, still having no idea what was going on was being forced to the pit. When she got close to the edge the crowd cheered more, and as she fell she swore she heard an angelic voice calling out to her. She closed her eyes thinking, "Was I a good girl?" That day she wore a white dress with a big black bow. She opened her eyes to being in a white void floating in the air. "Your parents were cruel." A voice said echoing through her head. The void started to turn scarlet red like blood. She tried to scream but nothing came out. Now her world was blood red, there were tears flowing down her face. But then she decided NO MORE PAIN. She raged through the void and started to become one with it. Her body was flickering from black to white, her eyes were burning with anger, but she was laughing saying "I'm baaaaacccckkkkk" Victoria was brought back to the pit, still covered in a little of her blood. She destroyed it laughing a evil, demonic laugh, tears still flowing down her face. After that she was adopted by an American couple who couldn't have children of their own. Victoria sat up right after her eyes opened tears flowing down her face. Liu was there trying to see what was wrong. "I'll just see you at school tomorrow ok?" She said gathering her things and speed walking away so he couldn't see her cry.

BEN listened to her ramble on and cry as he kept walking to the arcade. The moon was just starting to rise as they got back. "Look I don't care what you are, but personally I like the person on the inside." He said trying to calm her down. But something in the back of his mind was bugging him a little bit, like something he forgot.

Liu got up to follow, and ran after her. "V-Victoria, wait! Please. Please talk to me. You are the first person who hasn't looked at me like I'm a freak of nature. You didn't think I'm girly because I carve, you-you…" Liu paused, crying himself, his lily pad green eyes becoming a darker shade of green. Then he whispered, "You understand me, and complete me." He then sat down near a wall, and repeatedly hit his head off the wall trying to knock himself out, for at least a few minutes away from what was happening to him now. After a few minutes of repeatedly hitting his head, he passed out. In his dream, he thought about Victoria, but then he saw what looked like a mermaid, with shredded scales diving into the ocean in the background. Liu had a photographic memory of everything, so when he woke up he found a large piece of driftwood and started to carve Victoria's face, with the sunset and the ocean behind her, and in the ocean, he carved the mermaid he saw in his dream. Well the tail, with the few broken scales, and the ripped tail, and the flowing hair. Just as he finished carving it, he passed out again, and on the back he had carved "To: Victoria. From: Liu."

Veronica calmed down a little, her nails going a light lavender color. "R-really? So, you don't think I'm ugly as a mermaid? Yay!" She said happily, trying to transform back into her human form. When she finally managed she quickly grew scales, seeing her clothes were somewhere back on the beach, and smiled like an idiot. "Well, now you have met V. She's not the nicest of people to get along with, and it is hard for me to overpower her like I just did, but…. Do you want some bacon pizza? I'm craving bacon pizza." She said, trying to change the subject.

Victoria started to feel bad about storming of on Liu. She started to go back to the place she left him hanging. He was passed out holding a piece of drift wood. She ran over and shook him furiously over and over again to wake him up. He started wake up after a minute of her shaking. As Liu looked at her, her eyes were red and puffy. Victoria hugged him after he tried to speak. "I'm so so so sorry, I just had a bad dream and didn't want to bother you." Victoria said still hugging him. "It's getting late, I'll walk you home ok?" She asked releasing him from her surprise hug.

BEN just started laughing uncontrollably, to the point where he was kneeling over. "Sure ill have a bacon pizza." He said while trying to stop laughing. They went inside to order the pizza, BEN still thinking about the mermaid. When the pizza arrived BEN paid for it even though Veronica didn't want him to.

Liu was awoken with a surprisingly tight hug, and heard Victoria offer to walk him home. "Uh… I, uh… No, I can walk home myself Victoria, but thank you for the offer." Liu said, trying to stand up, before falling to his knees, holding his head in his hand, the world going fuzzy. "Ahhhh. G-go a-away Sully!" He screamed dropping the carving he just did.  
>"I will ruin your chance with her, Liu. You don't deserve beauty like that, you girlish piece of shit."<br>"N-no. Leave Victoria out of this."  
>"Oh, I plan too. I want that Luna character though. She will not be harmed you lowly transgender trash."<br>"Noooooooo!" Liu found a metal pipe and hit himself in the temple, knocking himself unconscious with blood dripping down the side of his face.

Veronica sighed. "Y-you didn't need to pay for it, I-I had it taken care of." She said, trying to hide the fact she was blushing. 'Why is he doing this?' "Ben did you… did I scare you earlier? Oh, I forgot to get the Cranberry Ginger Ale. I'll be right back." Veronica said. She got up and went to go grab the soda when she tripped and hit her shoulder off a piece of metal she had sculpted into an angel for the arcade. She got up, feeling the blood dripping down her face. "Hehehe… I meant to do that." She quickly sat back down and shut up, worried she actually scaring BEN.

"The fuck is his problem?" Victoria thought after seeing him fight with himself. Luna started to come out again as she started to get overly pissed at this "Sully" person. "I'm baaaaaaaaaacccccccccckkkkkkkkkk Bitches" Said in a devilish tone. "So what do you want Sully?" She said at Sully crossing her arms, waking him up, and her eyebrows raised.

"You are such a klutzy mermaid, aren't they supposed to be graceful?" BEN said grabbing the first aid kit. He pulled out a band-aid and sticking it on Veronica's temple. He smiled seeing her blushing, he leaned in even closer to tease her. Veronica was blushing even more.

Liu sat up, dizzy from what just happened. "Well, I have a new scar." He mumbled to himself.  
>"You called for me, darling?"<br>"No she didn't, Sully."  
>"Yes, she did." Sully said as Luna picked him up.<br>"Ah, lovely. We both like violence." Luna grabbed him tighter, and lifted him higher.  
>"Bitch please, start explaining, and if you want a girl, start looking at strip clubs, but I don't think any hooker would even want to date you." Luna snapped at Sully.<br>"You know, I'm looking at one that would love to date me now." Sully replied, digging his own grave.

"Oh my gills, you did not just compare me to Ariel from the little mermaid. Yes, other mermaids are more graceful than me, but I am not even sure where you legged fish get this idea that every mermaid sings, and two more things. One: Ariel is not real, no mermaid has a name that retarded. Two: What are you d-doing?" She mentally slapped the fuck out of herself for stuttering, but she couldn't help it. He was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her neck. She started blushing even more. "P-please explain this feeling." She whispered to herself, forgetting how close Ben was to her.  
>That got Luna looked down, her eyes starting to release black ora . "Hah ahahahahahah." She started laughing as she took some sea water, turned it to ice needles and points them at their neck. Victoria started to look up smiling a devilish grin. "Do you want to say that again?"<p>

BEN smiled and started to mess up her bangs on her forehead. He wanted to tease her more. He leaned in and pecked her on her forehead, then backed away and smiled, watching as her face turned red as a tomato. "Now that's a good reaction." He said, blushing a bit himself.

Liu took over, "Victoria, please don't kill us, you kill him, and I'll die, but he is trying to get you to kill me. Please don't fall for his trap."  
>"Oh shut up you piece of shit. Luna is mine, you and your petty crush on Victoria are over. Deal with it, Liu, Victoria could never love or even like you, so you had your hopes way, way too high." Sully snapped back at Liu. "Come on you whore, kill us. Prove I'm right and can't even imagine what it would be like to date the sissy you know as Liu."<p>

Veronica looked at BEN innocently, "That's all I get?" Then, she realized what she said and blushed even more, if that's even possible. "Um… I mean, like, I don't get soda, or another kiss, or... " Veronica slammed her head down on the table, refusing to look at BEN. "Yeah, I'm shutting up now." Veronica said, before lightly singing the song 'Dumb Ways to Die'.

"And if I did that what would that achieve, just you fucking up Liu's chances?" Luna said as she slowly put them down. "Now just give Liu the body and shut your mother fucking mouth, and I'm not a whore." She said turning back into Victoria but still holding their neck.

"... If you want I could do it again" BEN said blushing as much as Veronica now. BEN started to like Veronica because she was like him. Just she was a different form but she was dead like him. "I actually started to like y-you" He said stuttering, embarrassed.

"Th-thank you, Victoria." Liu whispered, starting to cry of happiness.  
>"Oh shut up Liu. No one likes you. Victoria let us go so we can head home." Sully said before Liu took over again.<br>"P-please Victoria. Please let us go, so he doesn't hurt me, which he is able to do." Liu begged. When Victoria let go of their neck, Liu took control, and ran for his life, back to his house, forgetting to give Victoria the carving, but not wanting to wait to talk to his friend, BEN.  
>Someone knocked on his bedroom door. "Who is it?"<br>"Who the fuck do you think it is?" A male voice replied.  
>"What do you want Jeff?"<br>"I was just wondering what the fuck took you so long to get home."  
>"I was hanging out with a friend of mine."<br>Jeff started laughing, and fell on his ass laughing so hard.  
>"What's so funny?" Liu asked, honestly curious.<br>"You… Having friends? That's priceless. Nice one Liu, nice one." Jeff replies, trying not to laugh any harder. Liu starts crying, and cries himself to sleep.

Veronica sat there smiling like an idiot. She realized what he said, and smiled wider. "O-okay… I l-like you too, Ben, but if my brother finds out… Well, he's like an overprotective mother." Veronica said, trying not to blush any harder.

*Author's Note quickly: lunaeclice…. I am Veronica, and you are Xavier… XD. Back to story now.*

"Anyways… Um, so what did V do before I got control back? Did she hurt you?" Veronica asked BEN, wanting to make sure she didn't hurt him.

Victoria was really confused with Liu. First he starts to talk to himself, then he just runs away! At least she came back. She started to walk home for the night when she saw the stars were really beautiful. Her hair was glowing in the moonlight and her eyes had a gentle look on them now, she never had a gentle look in her eyes since the move. She got to her house and of course nobody's there like always. She plopped on her bed, her german shepard following right behind, and fell asleep with her at her legs.

* Author's Note: victoria LOVES dogs….. BYE*

BEN saw the time on the clock and was shocked. "Damn it's that late? Sorry, I've got to go home." BEN said as he started to head out the door. "And sorry can't tell its a secret!" He yelled as he was leaving the arcade. As he got home he flopped on his bed and quickly fell asleep, dreaming about games.

Liu was sleeping, so nothing to add here. XD

Veronica went to respond to that, but he was already gone. She walked home thinking about the fact Ben had kissed her forehead.  
>"Are you okay, Veronica?" Xavier asked when she got home.<br>"I've never been better brother, I've never been better." Veronica replied.  
>"I swear, if Ben laid a finger on you, if he even looked at you oddly, I will kill him." Xavier replied.<br>"We just battled each other at video games bro. You need to stop being so fucking protective. I'm almost 16." Veronica snapped before going to her room, and slamming the door. Falling asleep quickly. 


End file.
